


Flower

by IchiiNiiSan



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Flowers, M/M, Might be slightly OOC, i dunno how they call flowers in Night Raven, one can just guess xD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23808121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchiiNiiSan/pseuds/IchiiNiiSan
Summary: A flower to commemorate a meeting
Relationships: Malleus Draconia/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 153





	Flower

**Author's Note:**

> Another request, from a friend this time! I hope you enjoy it!

The Botanical Garden contains many different plants and has different sections, Malleus hasn't seen a lot of the vegetation in there but knew many due to his lessons but he still does admire the variations and colors of it, even the smell of the different plants seems to calm his nerves.

For some odd reasons he ventured towards the flower area, different kinds and colors of flowers everywhere like a field of watercolor drops.

It was quite the sight for him in all honesty, having only seen a few in his time in the Valley of Thorns, rarely be able to admire the specimens for a long time.

"Oh it's you!  _ Tsunotaro _ !"

Malleus looked at the direction of the voice and saw the Ramshackle Dorm's Prefect, (y/n), in the middle of watering the flowers in their lab uniform. He remembers meeting them for only two times and that was when he came by the Ramshackle Dorm.

But hearing that amusing nickname again, it makes the Diasomnian chuckle with an amused smile.

"Human, we meet again," Malleus greeted, striding gracefully to the human.

"What brings you here? I didn't think you have business here in the flower section!" Said (y/n), unlike the other students who would cower away from his presence.

Or maybe that's just because this human doesn't really know who he is yet.

"I tend to come here to admire these… flowers you say?"

"Yep! I know these flowers actually! I didn't know that you guys have these here, I love these flowers!"

Malleus looked at the mentioned flowers. They are small, pinkish in the middle while lightening on the edge of their petals, short yellow stalks grows in the middle of the flower, somehow making it twinkle with the sun.

"Ah these, Lilium Orientalis." He know of this flower.

For some reason (y/n) snorted at the name, making Malleus confused, did he offend them or something? He thought they love this flower?

"Is that what's it called here?" (Y/n) asked after a moment of silent laughter, cheeks slightly flushed from said laughter.

"Yes? Is it called differently in your area?" The ravenette is curious, these specimens have different names in a different area?

"From what I know these are called Stargazer Lily, in my area Lilium Orientalis is its scientific name!"

_ Fascinating. _

"So you have two names of the same item? Won't that be confusing?"

"People tend to not say the scientific names so all in all they're just forgotten until necessary."

_ Absolutely fascinating. _

"Do you know some of the other flowers here?"

At the mention of that (y/n) brightened, like a Helianthus facing the sunlight, it was a breathtaking sight, like this flower area in this Botanical Garden.

For the next hour he and (y/n) talked about flowers, of their similarities to other flowers and the names the humans use for the flowers the Ramshackle prefect knows. Who knew that the prefect would be so interested in flowers, and who knew the Ramshackle prefect knows a lot of it.

Soon the sun began to set, both students too occupied with each other and their conversation to notice the time until they heard the bell for the last class.

"My, it's getting late," truth be told, Malleus wants to stay, be with someone he can be with and have not run away from him, he feels himself.

"Ah! I forgot I have to buy tuna for Grimm!" (Y/n) gasped, looking at the clock in the garden, "I have to go!"

"I have to go as well," Malleus didn't show his disappointment in his person, instead smiling at the human, "it was fun chatting with you."

"Wait, wait!" (Y/n) stopped the Draconia, going back to the patch of Stargazer Lilies and coming back with one in their hands.

At first Malleus was confused, but his heart skipped a beat when (y/n) went up to their toes and pinned the flower behind his ear, soft and light.

"A remembrance of our meeting," the prefect grinned, like a kid given candy.

_ What is this feeling? My heart is racing… _

(Y/n) stood up straight again and smiled at him, "it was nice meeting you, Malleus Draconia. I hope we have a chat again someday!"

With that (y/n) went on their way, hurrying to buy the said tune for their fellow dormmate, leaving Malleus surprised and slightly blushing.

_ So they know who he is but they didn't change how they treated him. _

A hand went to brush the flower in his head, tucked over his ear, afraid of ruining its perfect state in his head. But the thought of (y/n) putting it there sent a smile to his face.

_ I look forward for our next meeting too, human. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!  
> Wanna talk to me? I have a twitter! @IchiiNiiSan


End file.
